Halloween Apples
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: The Teen Titans have thrown a Halloween party. Raven's not having fun though. Can Beast Boy cheer her up? BBRae Oneshot


Raven looked around the crowded room, sarcastic and cynical comments floating around in her head.

She wasn't having a good time, and truthfully, she really wasn't trying to.

"Why did I let Beast Boy talk me into this?" she grumbled to herself as she watched a witch walked by, chatting happily to an ogre.

"Talk you into what?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice. She rolled her eyes as a green and black Zoro appeared beside her.

"Talk me into coming to this ridiculous party," she replied, leaning against the wall and folding her arms.

"Oh come on Rae, you know you're having fun," teased Beast Boy, wiggling his finger at her.

"My name isn't Rae. And no, I'm not having fun at all," she replied dully.

"You're right! Tonight your name is Tooth Fairy," he joked, poking her sparkly mesh wings.

"It's not my fault you chose the stupidest costume ever," she growled, swatting his hand away.

"You didn't _have_ to wear it," Beast Boy pointed out, smiling. Raven flushed angrily before replying,

"Yeah, well I felt like I'd look like even more of a loser if I was the only one not wearing a costume."

"Since when have you cared what other people thought of you?" asked Beast Boy, his voice still slightly mocking her.

"I don't. I just…" Raven tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't seem to find one. Beast Boy laughed.

"You know you love dressing up for Halloween," he told her, a big smile stretched across his face.

"Shut up before I send you flying through the window," she growled, pointing her pink wand at him threateningly. That only made Beast Boy laugher harder. "What ever. I knew I shouldn't have come," she said, marching towards the large sliding doors that led out of the Titans' living room.

"No, wait! Raven come on! I was only joking," yelped Beast Boy, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me," replied Raven. She pulled her arm free from his grasp, but- Beast Boy noted happily- didn't leave.

"Come, on! You'll have way more fun if you actually join the party," Beast Boy told her, motioning towards the dance floor.

"I don't dance," she informed him calmly.

"Fine, suit yourself," he replied. "I love this song! I'll be right back!"

Raven watched the changeling skip over to the dance floor and begin dancing, making a complete fool out of himself. The boy had two left feet, but still… he did seem to be having fun.

Maybe she should join him.

'Don't be so stupid, Raven,' she thought to herself. 'You probably dance even worse than he does.'

As Raven debated whether or not she should go and dance, a very happy alien floated over.

"Friend Raven! I am most delighted you have decided to join us for the party!" exclaimed Starfire, clapping her hands excitedly. The alien was wearing a pink and purple princess costume, complete with shiny aluminum crown.

'Funny,' thought Raven, 'I'm sure I saw Robin dressed up as a knight.'

"You are having fun, yes?" asked Starfire.

"No," Raven replied simply.

"Why not?" asked Starfire. "There are flashy lights, and the decorations of All Hallows Eve, and much candy!"

"I just don't like costume parties," replied Raven. She hoped Starfire would go away soon. The young princess was having fun, and Raven didn't want to ruin that for her.

"But friends Beast Boy and Cyborg worked very hard on this party. They invited many exciting people from the city! I have made seven new friends!" exclaimed Starfire, excitedly holding up seven fingers.

Raven allowed herself a small smile.

"That's great Star. Why don't you go talk to more people? I think I'm going to go dance," Raven told her. Starfire nodded and floated off to meet more people.

Slowly, Raven walked onto the dance floor until she was standing next to Beast Boy, who seemed to be doing some cross between the Robot and the Funky Chicken.

"Hey Raven!" greeted Beast Boy when he saw her. "Having fun yet?"

"Not yet," she replied, looking around at the other dancers.

"Well, maybe if you tried _dancing_ while you're on the _dance_ floor, you might have a bit more fun," he told her, smiling.

"I don't dance," she replied. "And apparently neither do you. All you're doing is waving your arms around."

"Am not! I'm also shaking my groove thang," he joked. Raven rolled her eyes. "Besides, this isn't the only way to dance."

Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy laughed.

"There's also slow dancing," he told her. Almost immediately after her said that, the upbeat techno music turned into a slow ballad. "Wanna dance?" He asked, jokingly extending a hand.

Raven looked at his outstretched hand for a minute before taking it. He pulled her closer and they began to sway to the music.

Beast Boy placed a hand on the small of her back and continued to hold onto her hand. Hesitantly, Raven rested her head on his shoulder.

'When did he get taller than me?' she wondered idly, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

After the song ended, Raven found herself slightly reluctant to let go. When she noticed this, she quickly jumped away.

"Wanna go get some air?" asked Beast Boy. Raven nodded and they walked out of the large party room and up to the roof.

Raven sat down on the edge of the roof, smoothing out her frilly tutu-like dress as she sat. Beast Boy sat down next to her, pulling off his Zoro hat and mask. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Beast Boy broke it.

"So, why weren't you having fun?" he asked her. "Don't you like Halloween?"

"Of course I do, I'm half demon, remember?" she replied, smirking. Beast Boy chuckled a bit and she continued. "I just don't like parties."

"You've never told us that before. At least, not really. You like your birthday parties, and you went to that club when Blackfire came," pointed out Beast Boy.

"I just didn't want to be left alone when Blackfire suggested that club. And it's only the five of us at my birthday parties," Raven explained, looking at Beast Boy's profile against the dark sky.

"So you're not a big party girl, I can work with that," said Beast Boy, almost to himself.

"What?"

"What, what?

"Work with what?"

"Work with that,"

Raven growled angrily.

"What is 'that'?" she asked him impatiently. Beast Boy laughed, and Raven found herself getting a little less annoyed.

"That you're not into big parties," he replied.

"And how does that concern you?" she asked him, looking at his green eyes, sparkling with mischief.

"It just does," he replied, leaning back so he was leaning on his arms with his legs still dangling off the roof. Without thinking, Raven leaned back as well. She continued to look at him and was slightly startled when he turned to look at her. When did they get so close together?

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. Raven was sure he was leaning closer… but it could just be the dark night playing tricks with her eyes.

She nodded, leaning a bit closer. 'Why am I leaning towards him?' she thought frantically. 'I don't want him to kiss me, do I?' she looked up at his emerald eyes. 'Oh, shut up,' she thought to herself as Beast Boy leaned just a bit closer.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he whispered. He jumped to his feet, grabbing his hat and mask, and dashed back into the tower.

Raven sat up in bewilderment. 'Did he really just say that? He's so immature.'

As she watched his retreating form, she smirked. 'Yes,' she admitted 'It's childish, but…'

She jumped up and raced after the green titan. He led her back into the party and she chased him over to the food table.

"I caught you," she told him smugly, grabbing his arm. "Now tell me what you were saying."

Beast Boy smirked. "Nope," he replied.

"You said that if I caught you-"

"Changed my mind," he grinned, revealing his cute little tooth.

"That's not fair," she told him. "You said you would tell me."

"And I will… if you go bob for apples," he replied, pointing at a large bucket of water with apples floating in it. A few people were there, laughing as they tried to pull apples out using only their teeth.

Raven wasn't sure why, but suddenly she felt like trying. It was all in good fun, right?

She walked over to the bucket and a large ghost chuckled.

"Raven, you wanna try bobbing for apples?" asked the ghost. Raven knew, from the voice and size of the ghost, that it was Cyborg.

She shrugged.

"All in the spirit of Halloween, right?"

"Right," agreed Cyborg. "You get two chances to get an apple."

Raven got down onto her knees and held her hands behind her back like everyone else had. Hesitantly, she leaned forward.

"You can do it Rae! Whoo!" cheered Beast Boy, from the sidelines. A couple people had gathered round to watch already.

Taking a deep breath, Raven plunged her head forward. The apple she had been aiming for floated away before she reached it, so she ended up just getting a face full of water.

She lifted her head back up. She took another breath and leaned forward, this time a little slower. She was able to reach an apple and close her teeth around it.

She lifted her head up and was greeted by cheers and laughter. She smiled lightly and took the apple from her teeth.

"Good job Raven," congratulated Cyborg, handing her a small bag of candy, her prize for getting the apple.

Walking back to Beast Boy, she held up her apple and took a triumphant bite.

"Now, tell me," she commanded after she swallowed the bite of apple.

"Nah, I don't think so," he replied. "Not yet."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked, slightly amused.

"I'll tell you in just a minute," he replied, pointing towards the higher level of the living room where Robin was standing on a chair, wearing his knight's armor.

"Time for the costume contest winners," he announced to the crowd. He waited until the cheering died down before continuing.

"Third prize goes to…" he paused for dramatic effect "Kyle Thompson!"

The party guests laughed and cheered as a boy dressed as a whoopee cushion walked over and accepted a small bag of candy from Robin.

"Second prize goes to…" again, he paused for the effect, "Raven!"

Raven's eyes grew wide and she walked hesitantly over to Robin. He smiled and gave her another bag of candy.

"Everyone enjoyed seeing you dress up as a fairy," he explained, chuckling. Raven smiled lightly and walked back to where she had been standing next to Beast Boy.

"And the winner of the costume contest is…" this pause was even longer than the others "Sarah Clark!"

A girl rushed past them excitedly and accepted a large bag of candy from Robin. She was dressed as Cher and had obviously spent a lot of time on her costume.

"Now, will you tell me?" asked Raven, turning to Beast Boy.

"Not yet. Follow me," he gestured for her to follow him and he led her out of the room again. This time, he led her out the main doors of the tower and around the side of the building.

They stopped in front of a large pile of leaves. A _very_ large pile of leaves.

"Jump with me," he commanded, grabbing her hand. She didn't pull her hand away, and she didn't question his order.

"Three, two one!" Beast Boy counted down and the both jumped into the leaves.

Raven couldn't help it; she laughed as she sunk into the leaves. She knew it was immature, and she knew it was pointless, but she was having fun.

She smiled as Beast Boy tossed an armful of leaves at her, before she retaliated. They continued to throw the crunchy brown leaves at each other for a couple of minutes, until eventually they settled down.

They lay down side by side in the brown leaves and looked contentedly at the stars.

"Now will you tell me what you meant?" asked Raven, looking over at Beast Boy. He rested his head in his arms and looked over at her.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked her, seemingly ignoring her question.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Even though you don't like big parties?"

"Yes," she nodded, beginning to see where he was going.

"So, you had fun, even though you don't like big parties?" he repeated.

"Yes," she agreed. "Even though I don't like big parties."

"And it was because of me that you had a good time, wasn't it?" he continued, smiling at her.

"Okay, okay. You win," she replied.

"Awesome. So, what's my prize?" he asked jokingly. Raven reached into the pile of leaves until she found the bags of candy. Luckily they were tied up, so there weren't any crunched up leaves in them.

She handed one bag to Beast Boy and opened her own.

"Thanks," he said, opening his. He knew she didn't mind giving him the second bag. She had never been a big fan of candy.

They sat in silence, eating the candy and looking up at the stars and full moon.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," Raven said after a while.

"For what?" he asked, popping candy fangs into his mouth.

"For making me come to the party, and then forcing me to have a good time," she replied, chewing on a chocolate bar thoughtfully. "I can't remember the last time I let myself have so much fun."

"And nothing blew up," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Nothing blew up," she agreed.

"And I got you to laugh!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit.

"Don't get used to it; you're still not funny."

Beast Boy grinned at her and leaned a bit closer. This time Raven was sure it wasn't just her eyes.

"I'm still going to try to make you laugh more," he told her softly.

"Maybe I'll let you… _maybe_," Raven replied, moving a bit closer. 'Am I flirting? It must be the tutu.'

Beast Boy grinned and leaned in closer until their lips were touching. Raven gasped a bit, and felt Beast Boy smiling into the kiss when she did.

They sat there, kissing in the moonlight, for a while until it got too cold to be outside.

As they walked in, hand in hand, Raven found herself thinking,

'I can't wait until next the next Halloween party.'

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Cher, or anything else except the plot line.

I'm baaack. Lol, I felt like writing a halloween fic, what do you think? About the title, I know it only talks about apples in one part, but my dad told me that he and his friends used to say "Halloween apples!" instead of Trick or Treat. I figured it kind of fit the story, right?

Anyway, review!

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
